


The pledge of love

by ruang_cloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruang_cloud/pseuds/ruang_cloud
Summary: Daniel loves Sungwoon and wants to marry him. But one day they had an accident. And Daniel had to do a funeral for the man he really loved. Nine years passed after the wedding and Daniel still wore his wedding ring.





	The pledge of love

**Author's Note:**

> Even I don't know what I'm writing. It's just that this story stuck in my mind. and I just really love Ha Sungwoon and Kang Daniel and don't want the story about them to disappear. So please endure it while reading my writing. It might make your eyes irritated.

Spring has come and the temperature getting warmer than the months before. Thick white clouds covered some parts of the blue sky. Seems like it will rain in the afternoon. The buds on trees in the roadside start to bloom. 

 

Saturday, the end of week, should be the time to spend freely after packed with work for the past five days. That’s only for those who are working inside the room with AC or those who work in the manufacturer. 

 

For freelancer like Daniel, weekend is golden time to collect money. Moreover this is spring, a lot of people holds their wedding day on the start of spring. So they can enjoying the bloom with their love one. How romantic and classic.

 

Daniel was walking from the bus stop to the building where the wedding will be held. One of Daniel’s senior in college asked to capture his sister's wedding that day. While walking under a tree with buds that began to bloom, Daniel remembered a historic event in his life that day.

_______________________________

  
  


At the past, about 9 years ago, Daniel also had that thought about enjoying the bloom with his officially beloved one. Although everyday in the morning Sungwoon already lied down beside him when he open his eyes. Make dinner for the two of them, and closed eyes to go to dreamland while hugging each other, has become their daily life. 

 

They first met at a photo exhibition and started dating after six months being friends. They both love photography. At that time Daniel was still busy studying in his third year in college. While Sungwoon has started working as a magazine editor.

 

After two years of dating and Daniel had finished his college, they decided to live together. It was also to simplify Daniel, who began his internship at the game developer company that are not far from Sungwoon's apartment.

 

It was winter on Christmas eve, almost the end of Daniel's one year internship. The day already in lunch time when Sungwoon opened his eyes. Because it’s Christmas, Sungwoon gets a holiday from his company, and so Daniel. And the cold weather making him lazy to get out of bed. He didn't even budge when Daniel wake him up for breakfast. And when the younger asking for meet his friend for a while, Sungwoon just answered with a hum. 

 

But now, his stomach which began to rumble forced Sungwoon to pulled his naked body out of the thick blanket. He’s too exhausted, after a hot and full of sweat night with Daniel, so he just sleep without wearing his clothes. Daniel only put on the pants on Sungwoon after cleaning the older lower with a warm towel.

 

Wearing Daniel’s loose t-shirt that covers up until his thighs, Sungwoon stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom with his eyes still half closed. He was busy brushing his teeth. His other hand keep massaging his back, which was still sore due to last night's activities. Suddenly he heard Daniel called out his name from outside. That man still not home when Sungwoon came out from their shared bedroom. 

 

Sungwoon didn’t bother to answer Daniel's call. The apartment is not as wide as a soccer field, it only took a few steps with Daniel's long legs to find Sungwoon in the bathroom. And right, Sungwoon heard Daniel run around the entire room before finally heading to the bathroom.

 

"Hyung ... hyung ... Sungwoon hyung." he said, opening the bathroom door.

 

Sungwoon turn his head toward the door with  _ hmm _ to answer his lover. Daniel smiles widely seeing his only love was standing with messy hair - _ and white skin that exposed on his thighs and shoulder- _ in front of him. Sungwoon frowned looking his boyfriend looks very excited about something that he doesn't know.

 

“Let’s….hhhhh….get married.” Daniel said with still panting.

 

Sungwoon, with toothbrush inside his mouth that full with foam, just stay still and staring coldly into Daniel. While the younger still showing his bunny teeth and sparkling eyes waiting for Sungwoon’s answer.

 

“Crazy gay.” 

 

Sungwoon answered shortly before he back to focus on his toothbrush activities. He cleaned the remaining foam in his mouth, as Daniel stood behind him while whining.

 

"Why? You don't want to marry me? I think our goal is towards that. Is it just me who think about married?"

 

Sungwoon didn't pay attention to him, stay unbothered and continued to wash his face in the sink.

 

"Hyung, why don't you answers me?" Daniel said with a sad tone while tugging at the tip of Sungwoon's t-shirt.

 

Sungwoon took a towel from the cabinet beside the mirror to wipe the water from his face. He sighed deeply before finally turned to Daniel and hitting the younger’s shoulder with the towel he had just used.

 

"You crazy man. My mouth is still full with foam and you suddenly come out from nowhere asking me to marry you. You propose me inside the bathroom. Are you sane?" 

 

Sungwoon turns around and leaves Daniel who are stay still in the bathroom. If only Daniel saw Sungwoon smiling while walking towards the kitchen, he would not be motionless with his mouth hanging open like he wanted to say something but but he can’t. He just blinked while holding a half-wet towel. Then walk out after Sungwoon after throwing the wet towel into the basket.

 

Sungwoon stood next to the dining table, pouring drinking water then gulping it down. Daniel, who had been standing beside him, watched his lover with a little pouty lips. The room was quiet for a while. The two of them just standing at the same place and were just silent. Sungwoon looked at the kitchen set while Daniel was still waiting patiently for Sungwoon's response.

 

After sighing deeply, finally Sungwoon turned to Daniel then said,

 

"Can I have a bowl of cereal first. I'm hungry like dead now." he said with a  _ going to die _ face.

 

Daniel looked at his lover in disbelief as his eyes blinked several time. Whereas he has been waiting seriously for Sungwoon's answer. Daniel rolled his eyes then said irritably, "Who did says that he don't want to eat when I woke up for breakfast?"

 

"Woahhh ... look who's talking. Then who made me working so hard on the last night until I found it hard to get up. Do you think my back getting better now?" Sungwoon replied while massaging his back to make it more dramatic.

 

Both of them fell in silent again. They both remembered what had happened last night, and blushing that they can’t see to each other. 

 

Sungwoon is too busy for working so it hard for him to get a holiday. When he get home from work Sungwoon will immediately fall asleep, sometimes even without dinner or changing his clothes. Daniel felt sorry to see his boyfriend who are work so hard. But he can't lie to himself, that he really missed Sungwoon's touch.

 

And on the last night when Sungwoon get home early and told him about his week off, Daniel did not miss the opportunity. As a result, now Daniel must hear the complaint of his lover when he was waiting for an answer about his proposal.

 

"Didn't you enjoy it last night too?" Daniel asked in a low voice, but enough for Sungwoon to hear.

 

"Who say that I didn't like it tho." Sungwoon answered while rubbing his neck. 

 

Daniel glanced at where Sungwoon was rubbing his skin. And there’s can seen reddish marks on milk-white skin around the neck of his lover that was exposed. Credit to Daniel's t-shirt that was too big for Sungwoon. Daniel curled a smile while looking on his work. 

 

Every time he saw his love marks, Daniel felt that Sungwoon was truly belong to him. But now Daniel wants to have a certificate that is stronger than that. He wants people to know and admit that Sungwoon is only his. Through marriage.

 

“Instead of cereal, I have bought  _ budae jjigae _ for both of us. I'll heat it up for a while then we can eat together. I actually want to have lunch with you, hyung.”

 

“Alright. Then I’ll setting the table.”

 

They both enjoyed lunch quietly. Not discussing about the silly propose in the bathroom anymore. Sungwoon, in purpose, changed the subject by evaluating all of Daniel's homework while he was busy working until overtime. About laundry, cleaning dust, even electricity bills that came last week.

 

Sungwoon knows Daniel must have done everything well. Actually he also felt guilty about making Daniel doing all of that alone. Usually they doing the work together. But because of Sungwoon's tight schedule towards the end of the year, he don’t have any choice but leave all the homework to Daniel. Although actually he also knew internship year is not easy.

 

"Thank you for doing everything. And sorry, for making you more busy." Sungwoon said when they had finished eating.

 

"It's ok, babe. I know you are very busy. The hectic period in my company has passed and now we are just waiting for the launching, so I have plenty of time. " Daniel replied with his smile that was brighter than anything in this world. One of the things that made Sungwoon fall in love with him.

 

"Alright, since starting today I'm on holiday, it's my turn to do all the work. I will do the dishes, do the laundry, change the sheet and everything. You, just sit comfortably while watching me doing work."

 

"How can I let you work alone, baby? I'll help you."

 

"It's okay honey. I also need to have more exercise. It's so tiring for sit too much behind the table."

 

"Didn't you have a lot of exercise on last night?"  says Daniel with playful smirk.

 

"Kang Daniel." Sungwoon's face flushed at Daniel's sentence. It actually made Daniel showing his bunny teeth again. Sungwoon who looked blushing shy look so adorable for Daniel. Only Daniel can make him blush like that. Sungwoon always looks strong and cold in front of other people. But when with Daniel he turned become very soft, like a obedient cat.

 

"Look, your face is like tomatoes." Daniel said while pinching Sungwoon's cheek, that still looks chubby even though he claimed he had lost weight.

 

"Don't do that. I'm not a kid."

 

"But you are so cute, hyung."

 

"I'm not cute."

 

Sungwoon stood up with a curt face and clean up their used dishes. He collected everything under the faucet and started washing it one by one. Daniel still sitting in his place while looking at the back of his lover. They did not mention about Daniel's proposal earlier. But the idea of marriage does not just disappear from Daniel's mind. He is serious about that. Maybe the time and the situation are just not right.

 

Daniel propped his head with one hand resting on the table. His eyes did not leave Sungwoon at all. A smile continued to emanate from his face watching the little man in front of him. The scent of the dishwasher slowly filled the room.

 

The picture of his future with Sungwoon seemed to be clearly drawn in front of Daniel. Seeing the older in that picture every day. Fight for small things like piling laundry or garbage that has not been sorted. Laughing happily and sharing all the sadness and difficulties together. Then when they began to age, they will enjoyed tea together while reading books in a small house near of beach.

 

The dream that looked beautiful made Daniel smile brightly. He didn't think about having a big house or other luxury things. Having Sungwoon beside him, and being able to make his small and precious man happy is more than enough for Daniel. He was sure that he could do everything to make Sungwoon happy. Three years of dating and everything they had done together made Daniel even more determined with that intention. He did not hesitate at all to Sungwoon. And he sure Sungwoon also thinks the same as he does.

 

Daniel get up from his seat and walked over to Sungwoon. He wrapped his long arms and squeeze Sungwoon inside his arms from behind. The action made Sungwoon surprised until the bowl he was holding, which was still full of foam, slipped from his hand. Luckily it doesn't break.

 

"Kang Daniel, seriously. Why do you always surprise me?"

 

Daniel just went silent while tightening his arms. He sniffed Sungwoon's head and giving a kiss on the top of the older’s head. Sungwoon just quietly accepted Daniel's behaviour, he also could not continue his work because of Daniel's very tight arms.

 

"Thank you, hyung." finally Daniel spoke. He pressed his head on Sungwoon’s.

 

"For what? The dishes?" Sungwoon said with frowned on his forehead.

 

Daniel chuckled at Sungwoon's sentence. "Yes, for doing the dishes, and everything. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, hyung." He said while keep hugging the older tightenly.

 

“You are so weird today. First, you propose me inside the bathroom. And now what? A thank you for doing dishes?” 

 

Sungwoon said while cleaning the remaining foam in his hand and wiping it. Formerly, he wanted to hold this conversation until tonight during the Christmas Eve celebration. But it looks like the big samoyed can't wait any longer.

 

Sungwoon turned his body until he faced Daniel and leaned back in the counter.

 

"May I know the reason why you suddenly acted like this?” Sungwoon put his hands on Daniel's arm which still held on his waist while his eyes stared sternly at the man who was taller than him.

 

Daniel smiled shyly at Sungwoon's question. He never thought Sungwoon would ask that question. He thinks Sungwoon will immediately accept his propose without hesitation. Daniel is not good at making beautiful sentences. He was afraid that what he’ll said will make Sungwoon laugh, with a high tone, because his words might sounded ridiculous.

 

"I ... just ... well ... uhmm ..."

 

Sungwoon frowned at Daniel who suddenly stuttered. "Kang Daniel, did you eat something wrong? Why you can’t talk properly?"

 

Daniel just shook his head, while continuing to try to arrange the right words for him to say as an excuse.

 

"But promise me you won't laugh."

 

"I promise."

 

Once again, Daniel exhale before he start to talk again.

 

"So... you know that this is winter." Daniel can’t look directly to Sungwoon, though the older right in front of him, inside his long arms.

 

"Ehem..."

 

"And there's spring after winter."

 

"Ok. So?" Sungwoon is still trying patiently to wait for an answer.

 

Daniel gulping and his eyes swirled trying to shake off his nervousness.

 

"I want to spend the spring and see cherry blossoms together with you." with slight teary eyes, Daniel finally can look back directly to Sungwoon. His face looks red like a tomato, which is very rare for Daniel.

 

Sungwoon's eyes get widened at Daniel's answer. He was ready to hear the most romantic or touching answer. He didn't expect the answer he get would be just that simple. And maybe a little silly.

 

"Pfft ... what?" Sungwoon said holding back his laughter.

 

"You’ve promised, hyung." Daniel whined.

 

Sungwoon set his breath while wagging his hands and trying to get rid of his laugh. He knows that his lover is sometimes childish. But the big baby is now propose to him to be his life partner. Nothing is more adorable than that.

 

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just don't get it. What's the correlation between spring, cherry blossoms and getting married? Can you explain more to me?"

 

For the  _ n _ -time Daniel exhale before answering his lover's question. He linked his arms on Sungwoon waist and trapping the older inside it. He stared seriously at the man in front of him. Sungwoon also looks excited to hear the words Daniel will say. His heartbeat began to run faster as he look at Daniel's eyes.

 

"Maybe this will sound ridiculous to you, but I am really serious. I know we have passed three spring and we always see cherry blossoms every year together. And so many other things we have been through together. Of course not only the happiness we have already through. I also do not regret the bad things we have ever experienced. Because with all that, we can get here, until today. " Daniel took a deep breath before continuing the sentence.

 

"More than anything, you are everything to me. You can't count how many beautiful things I've witnessed from you. But you might don't know this. When we walk hand in hand under the cherry blossom tree, and you smile watching the beauty of the scenery. In my eyes, you are more beautiful than the flowers. You shouldn't be among them. They are not worth your beauty. "

 

"But at the same time I also feel worried. Because there is not only me who can see your magnificence. I'm afraid other people will also be enchanted by you. And make them want you too. I might was holding your hand at that time. But if someone suddenly claimed you as theirs, I only have that grip. And I don't have more rights to hold you. Of course I will fight with them to defend you. But I'm nothing more than just your lover. You are not tied to me. So now, at this time and place, I asked you to give me that right. The right to be your man, completely officially."

 

With all the steadiness he has Daniel looked at Sungwoon without blinking or faltering in the slightest. He convinced with everything he had said. And doubtless with the intentions he has uttered. He wants to have full rights over Sungwoon, and so Sungwoon to him. Not only loving each other until they feel bored with it, but also at the same time can rely on each other as a mate.

 

Daniel's heart beating fast waiting for Sungwoon's reaction which was still silent while keep staring at him. The reaction on Sungwoon's face was unpredictable, as usual. He doesn't smile or looks disappointed. He just stay still. His eyes did not leave Daniel at all. 

 

But from the motion of his hand, which did not stop rubbing and occasionally squeezing Daniel's shirt, it could be seen that he was also nervous. Sungwoon also thought hard what sentence he should say to respond to all of Daniel's words. Sungwoon gulped before finally saying his first sentence.

 

"Woah … Since when did you learn literature, Kang Daniel? I’m out of words." Sungwoon smiles at the end of his sentence. But it made Daniel blushing even more.

 

"Stop it, hyung. I don't know either where the words come from. Don't make me more embarrassed."

 

Daniel pulled Sungwoon into his arms and hid his red face on the shoulders of his lover. Sungwoon chuckles at the embarrassed Daniel. He rubbed the wide back of the man who had accompanied him for the past four years. His lips smiled broadly, seeing Daniel's adorable behavior and being too happy with what he just heard.

 

Not only Daniel that wants the marriage. Sungwoon has also been thinking for a long time about the plan. Even from the beginning, he had the thought to go there with Daniel. It's just that everything needs preparation and he is not sure if Daniel also think the same with him. But today, at the time, Sungwoon had heard the sincerity from Daniel. There is no reason for him to feel doubtful about their future.

 

Sungwoon hugged Daniel tightly as the tears dripping from the corner of his eye. Tears of happiness. How lucky he is to get a Kang Daniel who loves him from his good to his bad. Sungwoon felt very blessed with Daniel's presence in his life. And Sungwoon doesn't want to let go of all that luck.

 

Daniel hears Sungwoon sobbing in his arms, so he pulls his body to see Sungwoon. When their eyes meet again, Sungwoon smiles at him with wet cheeks. Sungwoon felt embarrassed by his appearance at the time, so he could only laugh while wiping his tears.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why am I like this.” he said, laughing at himself.

 

With his bigger hand Daniel helps Sungwoon to wipe his tears. "I don't intend to make you cry. But I hope this is tears of happiness, not anything else."

 

Sungwoon nodded while smiling with his swollen eyes. "Of course, I become like this because I'm happy."

 

Sungwoon took the deep exhaled to make his feeling good again. He grabbed Daniel's hands and playing with the knuckle. He can’t look yet at the younger eyes. His heart beat faster before saying an answer that might change his life, to be happier than now.

 

"So?" Daniel starting again.

 

After taking a breath Sungwoon looked back at Daniel, right in his eyes. "So."

 

"What's your answer, hyung? Well, I might already know the answer, but still. I want to hear it directly from you."

 

Sungwoon stared intently at Daniel's nervous eyes. The most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Eyes that always radiate love every time it go towards him. And in those eyes, Sungwoon can see his world with Daniel.

 

"Please, marry me Kang Daniel." Sungwoon said, finally. He kissed his lover's hand that he had been holding, and followed by Daniel's big smile.

 

The taller man immediately sank Sungwoon inside his arms. He hugs as if he doesn't want to let Sungwoon go forever.

 

"Thank you." Daniel said, looking at Sungwoon. His one hand caress the cheek of his lover who has now become his fiancee. "Thank you for willing to accept me."

 

"And thank you for willing to accept me too. You're a gift to me, Kang Daniel." Sungwoon grabbed Daniel’s hand on his cheek.

 

"You're more than a gift to me, hyung. You're my world." Daniel kissed Sungwoon's forehead who received it while closing his eyes.

 

"I love you from earth to the sky, Ha Sungwoon."

 

"I really love you, Kang Daniel. For the rest of my life."

 

Daniel tilted his head to press his lips with Sungwoon’s who was getting ready by closing his eyes. Sungwoon's small hands wrapped around Daniel's neck when the younger pulled him closer.

 

Both of their lips crushed each other as if there was no tomorrow. The kiss that day felt much sweeter than the tens and hundreds of kisses they had done. In that kiss there is their oath to love each other up to unlimited time. With that kiss, they locked their love before they vows before God through marriage. But God must have known, their promises was sincere from the bottom of their hearts.

 

A load smooch, and a few later, ended their warm kiss. The two giggled in front of a stack of bowls that had not yet been washed, while hugging each other.

 

"But Niel-ah, ..." Sungwoon paused his words while caressing Daniel's back.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Where is the ring?" 

 

"Huh?"

___________________________

  
  


“Nice ring.”

 

Jisung voice brought Daniel back from his daydream. He looked into his senior that already stood beside him. Daniel smiled at Jisung who looked handsome wearing a black tuxedo with flowers in his pocket. 

 

"Remembering old memories?"

 

Daniel just smiled at Jisung's words. Witnessing the wedding ceremony that day reminded him of his marriage to Sungwoon back then. Daniel was stroking his wedding ring when Jisung approached him earlier. 

 

"How long has that ring been there??" asked Jisung.

 

"Nine years by this fall." Daniel replied proudly. 

 

"Wow, that's long enough. I've only been there for six years."

 

"Just enjoy the journey, hyung. You even look happier after having kids now. She's pretty like her mother. I saw them just now." He was busy setting his camera for a family photo session after the ceremony was finished.

 

"Luckily she took more of her mother's genes. So she won't look like me."

 

"What are you saying, hyung? You're handsome too."

 

"Thank you for your words. But I have no more money to pay you."

 

"Don’t worry, I can accept installments."

 

They both laughed at their own silly jokes. A group of young women came closer to Daniel and Jisung, make them stop laughing.

 

"Excuse me."

 

"Yes, ladies. What do you guys want?"

 

"I don't want to meet you, oppa." said a girl with short hair.

 

"Then why are you here?" Jisung asked with an irritated face. Daniel just smiled while standing beside him.

 

"We want to get acquainted with tall men beside you. Because you don't want to introduce him so we are here." said another girl with pink dress.

 

"Don't dream. You guys can't see this?" Jisung raised Daniel's hand to show the wedding ring on his finger.

 

The girls looked disappointed when they found out that Daniel has married. They immediately left Jisung who was still grumbling until they disappeared in the crowd. Daniel just chuckled beside Jisung. The older man hasn't changed since the old days.

 

"Please forgive those flirtatious girls. My cousins can't keep quiet when they see a handsome man. That also what makes me doubt when I want to ask for your help."

 

"It's okay, hyung. It's not once or twice that something like this happened."

 

"The Lord Kang Daniel haven't lost the fascination."

 

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and agreed to Jisung's statement. Makes him get a punch on his shoulder.

 

"However thank you for your help. You saved my sister's marriage. If only that photographer did not run away with my money."

 

"It doesn't matter, hyung. You can count on me. You're also lucky for calling me today. Because I won't be able to do it tomorrow."

 

"Do you have an event tomorrow?"

 

"Tomorrow is March 9th, hyung."

 

Jisung got the sense when he saw Daniel's face suddenly looked sad when he said the date. Jisung rubbed Daniel's shoulder while giving a soothing smile. Jisung also became a busy one, when the incident from five years ago happened.

 

"He’s a good man. He must have been happy up there. Please send my greetings when you meet him tomorrow."

 

"Yes hyung, he must also be very grateful to you."

 

Jisung nodded while giving a gentle pat on Daniel's shoulder. He also knew that the accident five years ago had shaken Daniel. He had to lose the person he loved very much.

 

"Well, enjoy the party too. You're also an invited guest here."

 

"I will hyung, don't worry. But after I finish my work. I'm a pro, you know that." Jisung left Daniel when one of his relatives called him. 

 

Daniel was able to finish the rest of the day's work neatly. Not a few people at the party came to tease him. But they all retreated when Daniel showed the ring that he wore since nine years ago. A ring that he never take it of.

 

The sun began to sink and the road was wet with rain when Daniel take the bus home. He also still had to change to the subway to get to his house. It's a little inconvenient,, especially while carrying heavy equipment. But Daniel has no other choice.

 

The incident from five years ago still traumatized him to drive his own car. Especially when it's raining. He only rode the car when he had no other choice. Or ask someone else to drive for him. He prefers to ride public transportation even though the distance he must go through is not close.

 

Even though he's better now, but Daniel still can't drive when it's raining. The accident occured when it rained heavily. Daniel is driving with Sungwoon beside him. They were going to the bus terminal to pick up Daniel's father who had come from Daejeon. On the way they have a fight, and then car crashed while avoiding trucks from the opposite direction.

 

Daniel thought he was the one who caused the accident and blamed himself. That incident left a trauma for him. It took some time for him to forgive himself and slowly try to heal the trauma.

 

Daniel runs from the bus stop to the underground station chasing the train before it's too late. His clothes were a little wet with raindrops. He wanted to get home soon before dinner hour arrived. Hyojung had warned him not to go home late. A woman who has lived with him in the same  house for the past four years wants to celebrate her birthday together.

 

After riding the subway and taking the bus once again, Daniel walked to the house where he lived for the past seven years. Exactly two year after he married Sungwoon. The house used to belong to Sungwoon's parents. They occupied it after Sungwoon's parents moved to Ilsan.

 

Before going into the alley of his house, Daniel stopped by a flower shop. He bought a flower bouquet as a present for Hyojung.

 

Daniel walked into a courtyard that was green and wet with rain. The day has turned dark, and the sunlight changes with the lights on.

 

The two-story house, besides being used for Daniel stay, he also used it for business. The first floor of the house was converted into a cafe. Hyojung helped to manage it. Next to the cafe Daniel opened a small photo studio to work on his project. After the accident five years ago Daniel also gave up his dream as a game maker. He chose to pursue his hobby, and now he enjoys his job as a photographer.

 

When Daniel entered the part of the house that was used as a cafe, Hyojung was preparing a lot of food at one of the tables. Sungwoon's best friend during the college smiled seeing Daniel coming.

 

"Happy birthday, noona." Daniel said, giving the bouquet of flowers he had brought.

 

"Thank you, Kang Daniel." Daniel gave an additional gift, a kiss on her cheek. Hyojung replied by hugging Daniel who was far bigger than him.

 

"You prepared a lot of food, noona. Are you sure you can eat it all?"

 

"There is you, Kang Daniel. You have worked hard, sure you will need a lot of food. You can eat it all." Hyojung patted, more like hitting Daniel's broad shoulders.

 

"You want to make me gaining more fat. That's what I know for sure."

 

"Even though you are fatty, you will never being left. I guarantee it." Kihyun, Hyojung’s husband, get off the stairs and join them. 

 

"For that matter I know better than you, hyung." Daniel gave a wink at the end of his sentence. Making Hyojung shudder to see it.

 

"Stop flirting to my husband and just go hurry to take a shower. And bring Sungwoon here. He must be starving waiting for you to go home."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Daniel left Hyojung and walked towards the back of the cafe. The house consists of two buildings. The main building is a two-story building. And another small building in the back separated by a grassy courtyard. Hyojung lives on the second floor with Kihyun.

 

After the accident Sungwoon was required to sit in a wheelchair. His nerves were injured and made him unable to walk. Because it was impossible to leave Sungwoon alone at home, Daniel decided to quit his job. He made a small studio and began to pursue his hobby of photographing.

 

At first they both lived on the first floor in the main house. Because it impossible for them stay at the second floor. It would only make Sungwoon in trouble.

 

A year later, instead of leaving the second floor of the house dormant, they decided to turn it into a cafe. Hyojung and Kihyun, both close friends of Sungwoon, were willing to help them. Kihyun became the barista at the cafe, and was assisted by Hyojung. Therefore Sungwoon no longer felt lonely at home.

 

Sungwoon also unable to back to his job. He began to trying again his hobby of writing, starting with a few short stories he shared on his personal page. 

 

With a bright smile Daniel walked towards his small house with Sungwoon. Daniel just separated a few hours with his beloved husband and it already made him miss Sungwoon. Daniel so enthusiast to share the stories about what he had done all day to Sungwoon. He was also excited to hear a simple story from Sungwoon's activities.

 

"Hyung, I'm home." Daniel said, releasing his shoes at the door. He immediately put it in the cabinet.

 

The small house that was once a warehouse was transformed into a comfortable living house. A large and soft mattress is the main part of the room. There isn't much other furniture, just a small pantry to make breakfast or ramen. A large TV is right in front of the bed. With a spacious bathroom next to the pantry. A cement path is also made connecting the small house with the cafe in front area. Everything is made to make it easier for Sungwoon to move and do activities.

 

Daniel saw Sungwoon sitting in his wheelchair while holding a thick book on his lap. Sungwoon turned and smiled when he saw his husband walking closer to him. Daniel kissed Sungwoon on lips, then give a peck on his forehead. Daniel pushed Sungwoon's wheelchair closer to the bed. Then Daniel sat at the edge while facing Sungwoon.

 

“How was your day, hyung?” asked Daniel while holding his husband hands.

 

“Great as always. Just the different is that today I suddenly miss you very much. So I'm looking at our wedding album again." Sungwoon smiled as he looked at Daniel with love. One of his hands rubbed Daniel's tired face. Daniel grabbed and kissed the tiny and soft hand.

 

"I miss you too, hyung. During the wedding, it reminds me of ours. And that makes me keep thinking about you all day."

 

"Hooo ..." Sungwoon smiled shyly at Daniel's sentence. Since they were dating until now, Daniel often showering him with sweet words that always success to make Sungwoon's heart blooming.

 

"We've been together for so long, but why don't we ever feel bored with each other?" Sungwoon said with a questioning face. 

 

Actually he didn't need to ask that. Because what he will get is definitely a super sweet words from Daniel. One thing is certain, in that sweet sentence there is sincerity if Daniel says it.

 

"Why do you have to ask that, hyung. Of course it's because we love each other. There is no other answer."

 

"Right. If we love each other, we don't need anything else." Sungwoon said while crunching his nose.

 

"It's all because of love. It’s love."

 

They both burst into laughter, feeling giggly after expressing love for each other. They’ve spend almost half of their lives together, but they still feels like new couple. They are willing to accept the strengths and weaknesses, and they complete each other. Even after things has changed and time passed, their love became stronger than before.

 

"My only love in this world, Kang Daniel. Thank you for being present in my life and loving me. Even though I'm not as perfect as before, you're still stay beside me."

 

Daniel's face immediately changed when he heard Sungwoon was feeling inferior again. "Eyyy ... hyung. Don't start it again, ok. For me you don't lack of anything. I don't need any reason to love you. So I have no reason to leave you. And it will never change." 

 

Sungwoon's smiles hearing the sentence. “Hahhh….how reliable for having Kang Daniel in my life.” 

 

“You can always depend on me, my beloved husband.”

 

Daniel cupped Sungwoon's cheek and kissed his lips gently. Sungwoon who feels very happy, hugs Daniel and grasps his husband’s broad shoulders then deepens their kiss. A kiss that is always full of love between them. A kiss that never changes even after years have passed. And kisses that make their love even stronger.

 

They end their kiss when they heard a message coming into Sungwoon's phone. Daniel check out the message and smiled after reading it.

 

"Who is it?" Sungwoon asked.

 

"This is from Hyojung noona. She said, she would throw all the food in front of our room if we didn't go there immediately."

 

"Ouch, that's not good."

 

"Yeah, I think I should take a shower quickly before that grumpy granny gets even more angry."

 

"Husband, before you go to the bathroom, can you lift me to the bed?" Sungwoon held out his hands cutely asking Daniel to carry him. 

 

Sungwoon's act made Daniel smile until his eyes disappear. "Of course, my handsome groom."

 

Daniel lifted Sungwoon from wheelchair to hold him into the bed. He laid Sungwoon gently and put on a blanket to keep his husband warm. After making sure that his husband has comfortable Daniel was going to the bathroom, but then he remembered something.

 

"Tomorrow Jaebum hyung will pick us up to go to Daejeon. Maybe before lunchtime so we can stay there longer."

 

"Uhm, Daniel. How about we stay in there for a few days. I haven't seen your mother for a long time. I have a lot to talk with your mother. I kindly miss her."

 

"No problem. My schedule is empty for the next few days."

 

"Thank you, my love."

 

"Everything for you, babe."

 

April 9th five years ago, when the two of them had an accident, they did not know that the bus on which Daniel's father was ride on also crashed. On that day, Daniel had to lose his father that was very close to him since he child. And on the same day he almost lost the husband he loved the most as well.

 

When Daniel was in the hospital with Sungwoon who was seriously injured, he got the news about his father from TV. Because he can't leave Sungwoon alone, Daniel asks Jisung to help find out about his father.

 

Daniel felt devastated by losing his father. After his father's funeral, Daniel returned to Seoul and got word from the doctor about Sungwoon who might not be able to walk. Daniel felt like losing his whole life at that time. He just lose his father. And due to his negligence, he must make his husband has to face the bitter reality. As if all the bad luck in this world was given to him.

 

After being awake from his coma for three days, Sungwoon just learned about Daniel's father. Sungwoon, who was still lying weakly in the hospital bed, kept trying to strengthen Daniel. He always comforted his husband and only said positive things for Daniel.

 

Because of the positive energy Sungwoon always gave, Daniel could back to his life. Daniel realized that not only him who having difficulties. Sungwoon must also need him. Daniel could not stay down and keep regretting what had happened. With the enthusiasm that Sungwoon always shows makes Daniel stronger through the following days.

  
  


When Daniel came out from the bathroom, he saw Sungwoon sleeping with his cellphone in his hand. Seeing Sungwoon sleeping like an angel, Daniel did not have the heart to wake him up. He carefully change his clothes and get ready to meet Hyojung and Kihyun. But when Daniel kissed his husband's forehead before going to the cafe, it made Sungwoon wake up.

 

"Oh, sorry. I don't want to wake you up."

 

"Am I fell asleep?" Sungwoon said in a hoarse voice.

 

"It's ok babe, just go to sleep. I'll talk to Hyojung noona."

 

But instead of continuing his sleep Sungwon opened his eyes widely. “No, we can't disappoint Hyojung.” Daniel helps Sungwoon who intends to rise from his sleep.

 

"I must be too exhausted after practicing to walk. You know, today I can take twenty steps." Sungwoon said proudly.

 

After doing therapy repeatedly, Sungwoon can slowly re-train his nerves to get back to work. He routinely practices to walk step by step. And now at least he can get down from bed without Daniel's help.

 

"Wow, that's a lot. If it's like this, you can recover soon."

 

"I hope so. So that I won't bother you anymore."

 

Daniel shook his head disagreeing with what Sungwoon said. He hates it when Sungwoon feels inferior like that. "What are you saying? I'm happy to be able to do it for you. I've never felt troubled."

 

"Thank you very much."

 

"You don't need to, really.” Daniel caressing Sungwoon’s cheek made the older smile showing his dimples. 

 

“So, you want to come to the front? Let me get your wheelchair."

 

"No." Sungwoon held Daniel's arm before he turned to take his wheelchair. "Let me close my eyes for a moment on your shoulder as we walk to the front."

 

Daniel smiled and nodded in agreement with her husband's request. He carried Sungwoon in his arms. Sungwoon's hand circling around Daniel's neck to hold on. They walked to the cafe where Hyojung had been waiting from earlier.

 

"I will be your leg, so you become my hand. Now can you open the door, your highness?"

 

Sungwoon chuckles to hear Daniel call him like that.

 

"Stop it already, can you? I can already heard Hyojung swearing at us. We have to get there quickly."

 

"Alright, my King. Now, please watch your head." 

 

Sungwoon chuckled while curled his body to Daniel, as his husband carried him to the cafe. They walked on the cement path with Sungwoon holding tight to Daniel.

 

"I LOVE YOU HA SUNGWOON." Daniel suddenly shouted in a loud voice. Makes Sungwoon shocked on his arms. Sungwoon smacked Daniel's shoulder and was about to scold his love, but Hyojung's shout stopped him.

 

"Stop playing around and get here soon or you guys won't get dinner." Hyojung shouted from the cafe in a tone of anger.

 

"Yes, granny. We're coming." replied Daniel with a shout while speed up his pace. Sungwoon inside Daniel’s arms can't stop laughing at the behavior of those peoples who love him. His high pitch laughter echoed throughout the yard on that cold night.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for withstand and reading it until you get here. I accept all the comments from you. So, leave at least a dot in the column below and I would be really thankful. and if you are willing, please keep support Ha Sungwoon and Kang Daniel on their own path.


End file.
